eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Boom!
Boom! is a general quiz segment in Eat Bulaga! It is based on the 2015 American quiz game show of the same title. The segment is hosted by Vic Sotto as Mr. Boom and occasionally by Joey de Leon as Mr. Boombilya. They are joined by Alden Richards, Maine Mendoza, Baste and Ryzza, and sometimes Jose, Wally, Paolo as the financiers. Due to copyright issues regarding its franchised segment, this will not be uploaded nor live streamed on the show's official YouTube channel. Mechanics It has 3 Bombs. Each game, there is a team consisting of three players. There are 3 BOOM! game bombs. The first bomb has 5 wires (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue). The second bomb has 6 wires (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Violet). The third bomb, also called the Mega-Bomb, has 7 wires (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet and White), and has several mystery multipliers in which the player must choose one from those multipliers on 4 colors (Blue, Yellow, Red, and Green), which may double or triple the cash prize's value if defused. How much the cash prize will be given to the participants will depend on the segment's financiers. Each bomb has a question. Each question has several answer choices based on different categories (people, entertainment, showbiz, music, etc.), only several choices of which is incorrect, and each answer corresponds to a differently colored wire on the bomb. The goal is to cut the wires for only the correct answers before the timer on the bomb reaches zero. Before each question, the category is given and the team chooses one player to attempt it. The first bomb has no distinct mechanics except for bombs 2 or 3. The second bomb has a distinct mechanic in which 6 guests from the show and others from GMA programs enter the stage with their cards that reveal the choice's answer. The guests may wear costumes or bring props that are related to the choices on the wires. The financiers will give the player 2 questions for him/her to ask them and know their hints depending on the query which may give clues or hints for the next question. The player is then entered into a visible contained area that resists the total spreading of the bomb's contents outside the stage when it explodes (2 openings on the bottom side of the contained are where the bomb's contents pass through). Unlike in the American version where there is a fixed time limit per bomb (and the timer continues after a successful cut), the player will be given 15 seconds for each wire the player has to cut. When the player cuts a wire, the timer briefly stops and the result is revealed after a three-second delay. The bomb will not detonate if the player cut the correct wire that correspond to the correct choice in the question and the result says "Correct". However, if he/she cuts the wrong wire, then after the 3 second delay, the bomb blows up. If the player cuts all the correct wires, the bomb is defused and money is added to the team's bank. However, if the player cuts the incorrect wire or if time runs out, the bomb "explodes," spraying its contents all over him/her, the segment host and guests, and the studio. That player is then eliminated from the game, and no money is added to the bank. The players all wear safety goggles for eye protection (Also called BOOM Gear) and wire cutter (Also called BOOM Cutter) for cutting wires while onstage. The contents of the bombs are typically harmless non-toxic colored powder and food items that are sticky and/or hard to clean off clothing, such as pizza sauce, maple syrup, and gravy. This is final episode ended on July 6, 2019 replaced by Little Miss Philippines. Controversy On March 30, 2019, a Red Choicer named Patrick Driz who has a member of LBGTQIA+ but it was accidentally overshadowed by the unexpected split-second same-sex kissing on live television. Guest contestant Boobsie Wonderland was unable to answer the first question: “Sinu-sino sa kanila ang may boyfriend?”, When Alden Richards approached the Tao Category with seven ex-girlfriends, Driz, admitted that he also has a boyfriend. “Bale po, noong simula college po, medyo playboy po ako. Parang hindi ko alam ang hinahanap ko sa isang babae. ‘Yun pala, sa kanya ko matatagpuan…” Patrick explained to Alden. Alden also asked him a message for his boyfriend, “Paul, mahal na mahal kita. Salamat sa lahat, I love you.” He then kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. Paul answered back, “Thank you rin sa lahat, sobra. Alam mo naman, ikaw yung the best boyfriend para sa akin. I love you more.” In a split-second the same-sex kiss happened when Boobsie together with the audience shouted “kiss” and the two have granted to their prodding. This special moment on live national TV earned the hearts of the viewers. Criticized by MTRCB and ended on July 6, 2019. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have handled the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Vic Sotto *Allan K *Maine Mendoza Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:2018 Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:Knowledge Competitions Category:Videos Category:Franchised Segments